


Stealing Kisses

by HotBoyfRiendsGarbage



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotBoyfRiendsGarbage/pseuds/HotBoyfRiendsGarbage
Summary: I tried to be original... then I binged-watched Love Stage.Trigger Warning: I have issues. I'm sorry.





	1. So That's Fun

It wasn’t a damn wonder why Jake Dillinger had sex with so many girls. The kid was high school awesomeness personified. Girls flocked to him like flies to a lightbulb, and who was he to turn them away? He loved girls. Jake was solid Teflon; nothing ever bothered him, and nothing ever caught him off-guard. He always knew exactly what to say, with his perfectly chiseled smile and plenty of haughtiness.

What they hadn’t known was that it was all an act.

What they didn’t know was Jake was falling apart underneath his impenetrable forcefield of coolness. That underneath his perfectly frosted tips, rippling pecs and smooth catchphrases, Jake was suffering.

_Well, I guess they all know now._

Ever since the housefire, Jake had begun to notice the kids looking at him differently in the hallway. The people he once called his friends had been avoiding him, and people he never met before were coming up to him and asking him questions. Asking him to confirm every messed-up detail of his messed-up life.

“Is it true your parents are fugitives?”

“Is it true your house burned down?”

“Is it true you broke both your legs?”

Every time they asked, the questions became harder to answer. They grew more piercing in his mind.

_“Is it true you put so much pressure on yourself to be the best in the naïve hope that they’ll come home?”_

_“Is it true you lost everything you’ve ever known and are now living in a small apartment all by yourself?”_

_“Is it true that you have to wear knee braces for the rest of your life and you’ll never play sports again?”_

_“ **Is it true that you cry yourself to sleep at night and anyone you reach out to fails to see your agony?** ”_

Jake was barely hanging on. He drank a lot. He threw himself into class and extracurriculars. He had sex with any girl that initiated it. He prayed that no one would ask him that one questions he really feared…

“Are you okay?”

“Sorry, what?” Jake shook his head a little, bringing his thoughts back into his apartment living room.

“Bro, you completely zoned out jus’th now.” Rich snickered. “You mithed another person doing blow.” Rich and Jake were playing the _Wolf of Wall Street_ drinking game. So far, Rich was winning big-time. Jake chuckled and quickly poured another shot of Fireball to prepare for the next opportunity to toss it back. He had come to really appreciate Rich’s company and friendship these past few months. Rich had asked for Jake’s forgiveness while they were both in the hospital, but it wasn’t until after the play that Jake realized Rich wasn’t lying about the computer in his head controlling him (and he hadn’t been faking that lisp), and he’d finally forgiven him. Now Rich was at his apartment every single weekend, where they watched movies, drank and played videogames. Jake loved having someone to talk to, but he couldn’t help but wonder if Rich was just hanging out with him out of some form of guilt. Or worse, pity.

“Dude, you mithed another ‘fuck’!” Rich laughed, clearly getting drunk. “I don’ wanna pas’th out first!”

“My bad.” Jake smiled and took the shot. He didn’t care if it was out of pity; he just wanted Rich to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guys seen Love Stage?  
> Don't.  
> It ruins your fics.  
> Unless you don't have issues like I do... (ಥ﹏ಥ)  
> Anywho, this is the part that WASN'T ruined, so...


	2. This Feeling is New

Rich and Jake greatly misjudged the _Wolf of Wall Street_ drinking game. The Fireball was completely gone, along with a few beers that Jake had stashed for later, before the ending credits started to roll.

“We made it!” Rich hollered, barely able to lift his arms in victory. Jake watched his broad shoulders flex.

“We survived!” Jake cheered as they both dissolved into fits of drunken giggles. Rich was clearly more plastered of the two, but the Fireball was still whirling through Jake’s head, clouding a lot of his shyness. He couldn’t help but smile at Rich, who’s freckles were standing out more due to the flush in his cheeks.

“Dude, you’re super freckly when you’re all red ‘n shit.” Jake giggled, fumbling over the words a little.

“Bro, that’th tho gay.” Rich slurred, only making Jake melt even more. He absolutely adored Rich’s lisp.

“And your lisp is so friggin’ cute!” Jake continued, bumping Rich’s arm. “I just wanna friggin’ eat you up!”

“You’re a big homo.” Rich retorted, his eyes glazing over. “But I gues’th… who I am I to talk…?” Without warning, Rich let out a soft sigh before slumping forward, and off the couch. Jake immediately sobered.

“ _Rich?!_ ” He cried as he pitched forward to catch him. Both of them toppled to the ground with a loud thump, but Jake had managed to thrust his one arm under Rich to scoop him up before he had hit the ground. “Rich, buddy, you okay?” He clumsily cradled the smaller, muscular boy in his arms. “Hey, Rich!”

“Ha ha… Leo’s tho thexy…” Rich murmured, his head lolling and his cheeks rosy. His eyes drooped shut.

“ _Pfft_ , sweet dreams, Bi Guy.” Jake snickered as he watched Rich drift off into a dead sleep. Jake felt his heart start pounding... was Rich always this cute when he was asleep? Jake never noticed how long his eyelashes were, or that spray of freckles across his nose and cheeks. His lips parted just slightly as his breathed softly, and Jake saw the muscles in his chest tauten under his tank top. Jake felt his face flush.

Jake had always known he was pansexual. Or, at least he knew the second he knew what ‘pansexual’ was. When he was 11, his mom had taken him to see the film _Albert Nobbs_ , because Glenn Close was his mom’s favorite actress and she loved period dramas; That movie confused and interested him so greatly that he looked up “women dressing as men” on the Internet, which of course led to “men dressing as women.” Drag kings, David Bowie, Ruby Rose, Mulan, Shakespeare and Neil Patrick Harris consumed that year of his life. Then he saw _Cloud Atlas_ at 12, and it further cemented his personal truth: gender and sex didn’t matter to him when it came to finding someone attractive. If he found them attractive, he just found them attractive. Then high school ensued, with peer pressure and bullying. Girls were easier for Jake to hook up with, so he decided that girls would be his principal targets. Even when his hero Miley Cyrus came out as pan, and he finally had a name for his… preferences, he had kept it a secret.

Jake wasn’t really thinking about all of this as he gazed readily at Rich’s sweet, sleeping face and his tight, muscular chest. The Fireball was really doing the thinking for him, and it was thinking Rich was _so fucking cute_ right now. Jake gently ran his fingers through Rich’s hair, ruffling the red streak at the front.

Rich moaned.

Jake froze like a deer in headlights. He pinched his lips shut and waited, anxiously watching Rich’s closed eyes. To his relief, Rich only drowsily nuzzled against Jake’s arm. Jake let out a quiet breath of relief, but his gaze didn’t stray from Rich. His heart was thundering. _Holy fuck,_ he thought drunkenly. _That was hot._ Jake felt all his inhibitions weaken as Rich snuggled into him. _Fuck,_ he thought. _I think I’m in big trouble._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUCKLE UP IT'S GETTING QUESTIONABLE AFTER THIS ༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ


	3. Being Here With You

Rich was a lot heavier than Jake anticipated as he scooped him up into his long arms. _Geez_ , this little boy was pure muscle mass. He stumbled a little as he carried Rich into his bedroom and laid him on the bed. Rich’s head tilted slightly to the side as it touched the pillow, but his body remained prostrate and still. The only movement he made was the soft rising of his chest, and slight stirring of his lips as he breathed.

“He’s… really asleep, huh?” Jake thought to himself, sitting on the bed. What a situation. Should he…?

No.

No WAY.

Jake shook his head fiercely, which was a bad idea considering the Fireball still in his system. Now his head was pounding uncomfortably. He groaned and massaged his temples. What was he even _thinking_?

He and Rich have been through so much already. The fire, the Squip, the recovery… Rich still had panic attacks and nightmares, despite the Squip being restricted. It always broke Jake’s heart when Rich would call him crying at 3AM (it’s not like he ever slept anyway). Jake treasured his friendship with Rich. That little guy was the only one who truly understood what he’d been through. He’d die before he upset Rich.

_But… maybe just a little…?_

Jake softly stroked Rich’s freckled cheeks, slowly moving down to his neck, then to his collarbone. Jake felt his heart skip as he felt goosebumps slowly rising on Rich’s skin. He leaned over Rich, his immense passion finally winning out. He clenched the bedsheets as he pressed a soft, quick kiss onto Rich’s lips.

 _Ohhh god, he kissed Richard Goranski…_ OH GOD HE FUCKING KISSED RICHARD GORANSKI.

Jake drew back as his hands flew to his mouth. His face was burning hot. _What the fuck did he just do?!_

To his amazement, Rich hadn’t woken up. So maybe… just one more kiss? Then that was it. Jake dove down again and stole another kiss. One more. One on the forehead. And the cheek. Again on the lips…

Rich let out another soft moan, and Jake nearly lost control right there. He pounced on Rich hungrily.

Jake continued his showering of kisses down Rich’s jawline and neck. He fought to remain noiseless as he drank in his pale, freckled skin. He felt Rich quivering, and it drove him wild. He had never seen Rich like this before: sweet, innocent, vulnerable and… _and so damn good-looking_. He wanted all of him...

Jake came across Rich’s burn scars as he reached his collarbone. They slashed jagged red marks across his shoulders and spidered out in thin lines from the back of his neck. He stopped dead as he saw them, and gently pulled back to truly look at them. The Fireball began to regain power as his desire reduced to a calm warmth. Jake’s thundering heart began to soften as his gaze followed Rich’s scars down his burly, muscular arms. He gently traced them with his finger as his vision began to swim. His body felt like lead.

Rich was stunning. His cheeks had a flush of color to them, and his breathing had quickened. His chest was moving more noticeably now, and Jake found his hands snaking down across it to rest them on his stomach. _Wow._ Rich may be _ripped_ from the navel up, but he had a surprisingly soft stomach and hips. He promptly snaked his arms around Rich and let himself collapse into sleep. The Fireball had won out.

The two drunk teens lay blissfully entwined together. After everything Jake had been through, he had found a brief respite. And Rich lay dreaming, blissfully unaware that he didn’t have to dream anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY. LOVE STAGE, MAN, LOVE STAGE (ಥ_ಥ) I haven't been this hooked on a yaoi since Junjou Romantica. AND I FEEL GUILTY FOR LIKING THAT ONE TOO (；一_一)


	4. The Halloween Party

_DO YOU SEE THAT RICH? The Squip sneered in Rich’s ear. JEREMY HAS BEEN ACCEPTED BY JAKE._

_“So what?”_

_MY QUANTUM DATABASE IS PREDICTING THAT JEREMY WILL BECOME THE COOLEST KID IN SCHOOL._

_Rich felt a cold hand close around his heart. He peeled his Jason Voorhees mask off his sweaty face to look at the two tall boys. They were talking and laughing, and Rich felt a twinge of possessiveness._

_“Yeah, Jeremy’s cool.” Rich said flatly. “But I won’t ditch Jake for him.”_

_ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT RICH?_

_“Yes, I’m sure! Jake’s my friend!” Rich was starting to pace around everyone dancing in the living room._

_HE’S YOUR RIVAL, RICH. I INSTRUCTED YOU TO BEFRIEND HIM SOLEY SO YOU WOULD BECOME COOL._

_“Right, but **now** he’s my friend.”_

_NO, NOW YOU ARE COOL. AND NOW THAT JEREMY HAS BEEN SQUIPPED, JAKE IS NO LONGER OF USE._

_“W-what?”_

_THE SECOND PHASE OF OUR PLAN IS NOW IN MOTION, RICH. TONIGHT, YOU WILL SURPASS JAKE IN COOLNESS. THEN YOU AND JEREMY WILL BECOME THE NEW HEADS OF THE ENTIRE STUDENT BODY._

_“B-but I don’t want to.”_

_WHAT ARE YOU SAYING RICH?_

_“I’m saying I don’t want to ‘surpass’ Jake! How would I even do that? Jake is the coolest guy… ever.”_

**_BZZZZZT!_ ** _I TOLD YOU TO PUT A STOP TO THOSE FANTASIES. THEY ARE NOT PART OF BEING COOL._

_“Ow…sorry…”_

_NOW LISTEN CAREFULLY RICH. TONIGHT, JAKE IS GOING TO LOSE HIS POPULARITY. JEREMY WILL GAIN IT. THEN YOUR JOB WILL BE TO BEFRIEND JEREMY, AND YOU WILL BE THE COOLEST KIDS IN SCHOOL._

_“…no.”_

_WHAT DID YOU SAY?_

_“I said NO, you creepy green puppet!! I won’t let anyone hurt Jake! He’s been through enough already!”_

**_BZZZZZZT!_ ** _I’M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR A REBELLIOUS FIT, RICH. JAKE IS NOW JUST ANOTHER OBSTACLE._

_“No…no, Jake…!” Rich was thrashing violently around the dance floor now. People were staring at him._

_QUIT MAKING A FOOL OF YOURSELF AND OBEY MY ORDERS, OR YOU WILL BE A LOSER FOREVER._

_“I’ll… I’ll be a lo’ther forever, if it mean’th… if it mean’th Jake i’th thafe…!”_

**_BZZZZZZT!_ ** _I’M GOING TO IMPROVE YOUR LIFE RICH, IF I HAVE TO DESTROY JAKE DILLINGER TO DO IT._

_“No… NO! Mountain Dew Red… **I need Mountain Dew Red**!!!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit love speculating what made Rich crack that night at the Halloween party. My go-to idea always involves Jake... (◔ ⌣ ◔)


	5. The Real Richard Goranski

Richard Goranski had woken up to plenty of awkward and/or unpleasant situations. Everything from his father dumping coffee on him for coming home late, to Dustin Kropp wrapped around him in his boxers. Even as he jerked awake from his nightmare, hyperventilating, he was unfazed by not being in his room.

He clearly had way more than a few shots last night. He felt all of them drumming into his head with a vengeance as he blinked his eyes open. He groaned in pain, when he felt his torso being clasped tightly.

 _Well, shit_. It happened again. Another awkward bedfellow that he wouldn’t remember or call back later.

 _Okay, c’mon brain, get cranking._ He squinted as the sunlight from the nearby window stung his eyeballs.

This was… Jake’s bedroom. In Jake’s apartment. Rich’s heavy breathing stopped completely as he froze.

There was no party last night. No girls. No crazy antics. Just him and Jake watching _Wolf of Wall Street_.

_Then… who…?_

Rich slowly, carefully, almost fearfully curled his arm into his chest, and began sliding his hand down his torso towards the pair of arms wrapped around him. His fingers finally reached a very muscular forearm.

He knew these arms so well. His heart had fluttered every time he brushed against them at school. He’d memorized every inch of these long, powerful arms. He knew these hands. He’d dreamed about holding those hands for so long, despite the Squip telling him that such whims were not a part of becoming cool. He could feel breath on his neck. He could feel someone’schest pressed against his back. He could feel those strong arms clutching him. His heart began pounding so hard that it drowned out the pounding in his head from the alcohol. He couldn’t believe what was happening right now. Maybe we was dreaming.

Then Jake sighed softly and nuzzled closer to him.

 _Oh God_ , he wasn’t dreaming.

Dread began to course through Rich’s veins as he fought to remain as perfectly still as possible. How did this happen? Would Jake know? What will he say? God, the pounding in his head was getting louder. He cautiously began to rotate his body around, towards Jake. He could feel Jake’s arms clasping him tighter.

 _Oh thank God, he was asleep_. Rich mentally heaved a sigh of relief as Jake’s sleeping face came into view. He felt his sprinting mind slow down slightly as he watched Jake breathing. To be honest, it was a new thing. Rich never saw Jake sleeping. He had begun to think that Jake never slept… which had made him sad. Jake needed rest and comfort way more than the average dude, considering everything he’d been through. Rich always wished he could give it to him somehow. And now here he was, watching him sleep peacefully as Rich lay tangled in his arms. This was kind of nice. He’d woken up to way worse stuff.

Rich had admitted his feelings for Jake to himself a few months ago. At the hospital, actually. But he’d always known that he could never act on them, since Jake clearly liked girls… _and after what he’d done_... He swallowed down those thoughts, careful to not recreate every detail of that awful Halloween night.

“Jake?” He finally whispered, softly. Jake’s brow creased and his eyes scrunched tight as he stirred. Rich felt his heart leap in his throat as Jake finally opened his eyes. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, soft gray-blue meeting striking amber. For one brief moment, nothing happened. The two teenage boys just looked at each other, both of them struggling to comprehend what was going on their heads, and their hearts. Something had happened last night, something that had changed… everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this SOMEWHAT makes up for a few chapters ago... see, it wasn't COMPLETELY non-con... ﴾͡๏̯͡๏﴿ O'RLY?


	6. And He Changes...

If there was a written history of awkward silences since the dawn of man, there would be a whole page of the tome dedicated to the awkward silence that was happening in that small bedroom in New Jersey. Neither Rich or Jake had any idea what to say, let alone what to do. Clearly something had changed last night. But what was it? Who? When? Both considered the possibilities as they sat on opposite sides of the bed, facing away from each other. Just locking eyes seconds before was almost too much for them to bear. Jake was holding his pounding head in his hands. Rich was hugging his knees tightly to his chest.

Finally, Rich boldly broke the silence.

“Heh… damn, man.” he muttered, forcibly injecting a small laugh. “Fireball’th one vengeful bit’th, huh?” 

“Y-yeah, bro.” Jake exhaled deeply, grateful to Rich for breaking the tension. “No more drinking games.” A soft laugh rippled in the air between them, further dissolving the tension. Jake lifted his head and turned to look at that sweet, small boy that had his heart. “How about I make us some coffee, Bi Guy?”

“God yes’th, I need it tho bad.” Rich whined, rubbing his temples with the tips of his fingers. He looked up at Jake as he headed out to the kitchen. God, he loved that tall-ass boy more than he could ever say. And he would never say… not with all the crap they were dealing with already. He wouldn’t complicate things any more than they already were. For now, this was fine. This was okay. This was… what it was.

He followed Jake into the kitchen, where he was standing over the coffee brewer. He was still shirtless, and Rich felt his heart flutter. He sat down at the kitchen island and rested his head down on his arms.

“Maybe we can get some breakfast later?” Jake said as he poured a mug of coffee for Rich and himself.

“Yeah, totally.” Rich said, his voice muffled against the granite table. “I could go for some pancake’th.”

“Rich?”

“Mmm?”

“I’m… pan. Sexual. I’m pansexual.”

Rich’s head bolted up from the island table. His eyes were as wide as plates, making Jake chuckle a little.

“What?” Rich gaped, hardly able to comprehend what he just heard. “Really? You’re not s’thitting me?”

“Nope.” Jake replied, beaming at Rich’s reaction. “I just thought now was a good time to finally tell you.”

“Yeah, dude! That’th great! I’m thuper proud of you!” Rich exclaimed, barely able to contain his delight. “Doe’th thi’th mean… you’ll come with me to New Jer’they Pride nex’tht month?” Jake sipped his coffee.

“I don’t know yet. Maybe.” He confessed. Rich nodded understandingly as he downed his mug of coffee.

“It’th cool, Jake. I won’t rus’th you.” Rich said, playfully prodding Jake’s shoulder. “I’m glad you told me.”

“Yeah. Me too.” Jake replied, offering up his fist for a fireworks fist bump, which Rich happily obliged before heading to the toilet. Jake watched him leave, wishing he could have said more. So much more.

“BRO! WHY I AM I COVERED IN HICKEY’TH?!”

“FUCK! BRO! I CAN TOTALLY EXPLAIN!!!”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT: He cannot.  
> ( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a mutual-pining/love confession fic and then Love Stage!! happened. I am garbage (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)


End file.
